Come On!
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider is at war, K-unit is with him and as well as a few other units. what if a mystery assassin is going to help them? will they truly accept cub? or will he go down a very different path? or will his family that he always wanted save him?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Alex heard a shout; he was in a war zone. K-unit stood behind him, and right now he was in charge.

Wolf gripped his gun in his hands in till they turned white. Slowly they walked behind cub, his team mates beside him. "Stop!" cub whispered loudly they all stopped but 2 who thought they were smarter and better then the youngest one.

With that the 2 men blew up, shredded into pieces. "NO!" Bear and Cheetah from J-unit yelled out. The rest just stared in horror then began; running, jumping, and hopping over the mine. They were safe on the other side. Quickly they ran to the abandoned building that was about 20 feet away.

Eagle followed with a heavy heart, he had been best of mates with J-unit. He looked backwards and saw men creeping up on them. "Cub!" he whispered his voice was heard and they all looked backwards at the enemy. That they could see without been seen, "s****!" they made it faster to the building.  
At that they opened fire.

Snake was tired but he wouldn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep, he had to survive.

Look out for his teammates.

They had been in enemies land for a long time; 4 months.

No battle plan no.

No back up.

No escape route, only fight.

Not enough food. After 5 minutes no one came so they relaxed but were still tense. Cub went outside and checked the perimeter, he can see them coming, but they couldn't see him.

"Ok" all men/ boy started a battle plan.

"Jaguar Bear you guys will go here" cub pointed at the map that showed enemy base. They had lots but they were all small.

Cub had taken control only because all SAS had training but didn't know what to do, and when he took control they were all happy it wasn't them and went along with it.

(An Hour Later)

After searching the whole building they found; 5 gas tanks full, cleaning detergent, matches, guns and bullets, and 2 sniper rifles.

Everyone was tired cold and dirty, but mostly pleased that they found all the stuff. "Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yes Cub" they all said and the total men were 11men in total.

"Good do not do anything till I say. Tell me once you get to the site and good luck. For the queen!"

"For the Queen" everyone chorused


	2. chapter 2 i never finished the first:)

(AN: this is still part of chapter 1 my friend published the one that's already. Oh and this is for passing my tests!)

"For the Queen" everyone chorused

(Line Break)

"We still have no contact with the units that went to a protection mission." Said the news reporter. Ben Daniels turned off the television.

B- Unit, K-unit, and half of J- unit had gone on a protection mission to protect Alan Blunt, but he got captured and was currently trying to stay alive. He knew Alex was there and was worried sick about his little adopted brother. He had gotten a message from his phone and it was Alex, but that was more than 5 months ago.

"Ben! Tell MI6 bring back up!" gun shots could be heard over his yelling. "Tell them as many agents they can spare." Ben heard screaming and shouting. "And if I die B I love you as my brother" B was his nickname as A was Alex's. Then the line went dead.

Ben had played it over and over again. At the time he had called MI6, they sent 14 agents and all died before they could land, so they left them and fend for themselves. Ben cursed Jones for that.

Well secretly the phone he had was Alex's and the phone he had was ben's.(Alex has ben's and ben has Alex)

"Hello?" he said causally asked.

"Sorry wrong-" the voice got out but was interrupted by Ben.

"Are you Yassen Gregorovich? Shock could be heard in his voice. "Yes I am."

"I need your help! Alex is in war. He called and said he needed back up. He's been there for almost 6 moths" he could hear the assassin swear under his breath.

(Line Break)

24 hours later.

"Cub we're ready" came voices over his line.

"2200 hours we attack." He said.

"Roger"

The teams kept quiet but looked out and pointed out the weakness, on the sites. There weren't big except the one Cub was with.

2200 hours

"Fire at will. Do what we have to do to"

The plan was through grenades and but first light the oil they spilt around the camps.

"3…"

"2…"

"1..."

They lit them and it burst into flames instantly.

Far up a cliff, Cub started to shoot killing men who didn't know what had hit them.

(2 hours later)

Half of the team was back, "Cub good job" they kept quiet not talking in till the other teams came back.

Slowly as dawn approached the other teams came back.

Some were hurt but no one else was, they all were tired. No one had slept, they slept maybe went out for 5 minutes but would nod awake.

"Time to use my special contacts." Cub muttered. The sas used them because MI6 had given it to them; they were x-ray, and night vision.

Slowly they waked to camp, keeping out there guns in case.

"Okay shower Bear and Snake. Not loudly." Cub says while scoping the place.

(Ok this chapter was for acing my science test. And for the ones who re- viewed and liked it! Thanks.)


End file.
